youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
February 12th: The People
This is a page for all the characters in the new story, February 12th! Skye Walt Made By Katniss&PrimSisterhood 17 Junior Blond hair. Blue eyes, typical beauty. Nikkis evil twin. Has a fever for life, would love nothing more but to love the world, but suppresses it all to be popular. Great friends with Nikki. Acts very ditzy and blond. But if far from stupid. Has a passion for music, and writing. Finds a sick pleasure on insulting others, and particular loves to tease robo boy. Idealist. Lives in her own little Skye land, completely oblivious to reality. Boys line up to be with her, and yet she tries to remain BF less. Is very easily distracted. Freshman line up to be like her, and she likes to leave a path of burning rumble behind her. Thrives for drama in her life, because her family is less en interesting. Her sister a high school drop out spends all her life sleeping, and now has her reputation hanging over Skye's head. Her dad owns his own lawyer buss is. And her mum a counsellor. Could care less about fashion, but pretends to love it. Nikki and Skye are very simpler, both understanding each others talents and weaknesses But both suppress there intellectual Abiltys to remain on top of the social circles. Never find Nikki and Skye apart from each other. Nikki Layla Made by Readwritelivenikki 17 Junior Clique: Cheerleader. BFF with Skye Walt. Personality: A typical popular. She hangs with the right people, wears the right clothes, and is in every activity a popular should be in. A total stuck up brat, Nikki is used to being spoiled and pampered. Her millionaire dad gives her everything she wants: the latest technology, top of the line car, and every clothing brand you could think of. A huge flirt, and especially charming to older guys. Was one of the only freshman to get into prom last year, along with Skye. With her top notch connections, confident attitude, and perfect apparel, Nikki gets in with the most popular. Disliked for her rude and arrogant manner, but feared. With her sharp tongue, Nikki can ruin a reputation with one sentence. Though most of her friends are complete dumbbells, she is actually quite intelligent. She pretends to be another dumb and pretty girl, but actually has a love of writing and math. But she subdues her true self, to fit in. She acts like a huge girly girl, but is actually great athlete and artsy. When she wants to, she can be QUITE persuasive, getting Boys to follow her orders. But, sometimes, she acts her true self. Funny, smart, and almost nice- to her friends. But at school, she becomes a stuck up diva. Her best friend is Skye, partners in crime. The two always get into trouble somehow, but always have some tricky excuse. Some of her secret pleasures are art, writing, and cooking. She loves the beach, and HATES fake tans. Even though her girly-girl attitude is a façade, her love of putting people down isn't. Most people think its self confidence issues, but she just hates geeks, and wants to make sure they know that. Though she toys with boys' emotions, she would never actually date one. Great at pretending to love boys, and ready to break their hearts. Sev Brooks Made by Dannoh403 15 Sophomore Personality: Very reclusive. He's self consious about his prosthetic arm and eyepatch combo. (Wow, I am SO creative) He hangs to himself as much as possible. Black, medium length hair. Orange eyes. Eye. Basically think of Sev from the sev stories minus Skye. Yup Parrish Made by Yup99 15 Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. The new kid at High School, shy and very smart. Is an independent person. Loves to read and write. But he doesn't know what to do with his life. Teased a lot by his name being "Yup." Fynn Orien U. Ramirez Made by Italicos nicknamed,"Four",which is his initials. 17 Junior He appears to be very goth, punk, and very rebellious in his attitude and the way he dresses. He is very mean with the words he say and the things that he do. But He also claims that he isn't afraid of anything, and usually stays calm in even the worst situations. He can sometimes give advices and be mature for a while. He likes unusual things like blood,brain,pain and scissors. He is a frustrated singer but he is also a scriptwriter and an actor. Will Shams Made by District3forever 16 Super logical, shy, gets teased often, she is the nerd of the class, and trys to wtite whrnever she can, she is small and wears glasses, she gets bullied so often she is used to it, she has an intrest in photography too, but she doesn't admit it. I have a great idea for the tragedy, when I am on chat I will tell you. She is unique and stylish. Or at least she tries. Her parents are divorced and she forced to live with her Aunt Jule, a sidetracked woman because her parents tried to murder each other.She writes her emotions in her work, the pnly thing she can use to keep her mind off things. She pretty much lives by herself, not like she cares. She wishes that just one person will understand her. She is humble too, she doesn't know how good she is at writing. She also plays piano that expresses her feelings also. An affection for Tchaikovsky, she is really good for her age. Kez Hunters Made by TheEmoticon24 16, Junior She has chocolate brown eyes, dark wavy hair and pale skin. From love of music and adoration of deep poetry to fascination of photography, she became part of the drama club and the "losers" who work on the school yearbook. In spite of that kind of a reputation, she still keeps it cool by being the level-headed and the hard-to-figure-out girl that she is who's simply best friends with her guitar and a cup of coffee. A bit artsy and imaginative, she seems to be fascinated by earthen and gothic style and sometimes has a macabre sense of humor which is why she can be considered as the neighborhood's "weird girl". Blake Williams Made by: AW3SOM3 S4MU3L 17, Junior Appearance: Blonde/Brown hair, blue eyes Blake is a nice guy. He loves to write stories and is nice to everyone when he was in his Sophmore year he made the football team but had to quite because he grandma was dying so since then he has been getting bullied. He will be friends with anyone who is nice to him. Serah Farron Made by KillswitchEngageX Age: 17 Junior Appearance: dyed-pink hair, quite tall, pale, very pretty About: she plays a lot of video games and usually writes fanfictions! shes quite awesome and is a major flirt. she enjoys sports and has a fascination with weapons, especially swords Clair "Lightning" Farron Made by FortunateCookie age: 17 looks: pinky-orange hair, deep-set blue eyes, pale, skinny, tall, pretty about: she is kind, caring, and the twin of Serah. she enjoys spending time watching the stars and looking at the sky, and has an obsession with fantasy and enjoys writing about fantasy things such as a place beyond this universe. Adair Ceceily Swift Made by Violent Delights Name: Adair "Addie" Ceceily Swift Age: 15, sophmore Apperance: Red hair, blue-grey eyes, fair complexion, rosy cheeks. About Adair: Adair is a kind girl, with a smile that can brighten up even the darkest of people, she is single, and doesn't want a boyfriend. She is intelligent and knowledgeable, and people always turn to her for help. Adair mostly goes by Addie, as she finds Adair to masculine. She is usually the brains in a group project, and most people like her. She has a temper as fiery as her hair, and isn't afraid to stand up for herself or others. A confident and courageous girl, Addie makes a good friend, but don't get on her bad side, or you'll be in big trouble. She is usually outcast as a nobody- a nerd. She doesn't typically like dresses, she's more of a skinny-jeans, leggings, short-shorts and jeans type of girl, and only wears t-shirts and thin-strapped shirts. Movie Warrens Made by Moviepopcorn123 Movie Warrens Age: 15 Junior History: His family was a very kind, quiet family. They were on the PTA and both their sons were on the football team... until one day the family was ripped apart. They were struck by a drunk driver, killing Movie's older brother and his parents. He was devestated, and decided that he would never get attatched to anyone ever again. He was sent to live with his drunk uncle, who could barely afford to care for himself. Movie became a loner... ridiculed and tormented by his former teammates. He struggled throught the first year of school by reading... being taken to a different world where no one could hurt him. Aria Montgomery Made by Xx Kaitlyn xX 16, Junior Aria is the weird, unique, quirky girl. She loves to wear unusual stuff like: Feather earings, striped skirts. When she wakes up she puts on anything she can find. She is very into fahsion design and loves to create things. She is very open and very sweet. She doesnt like to be popular she just stays low Felicia Black Made by WriteForever! Age:15 blond hair and blueish geensih eyes Shy but once you get to know her. Bullied but ignores it. Not a nerd or geek, just differnent. Mostly keeps to her self. Singel but hopes to meet that special someone! Yesenia Paige Made by Nightcore Apperance: Blue crystal eyes, Strawberry blonde hair. She is usually the head the leader of the Popular Clique she loves to play around and wear makeup, She is dating the headquartrer of the football team! Category:Interactive Category:Characters